


[Fanmix] the ballad of pots and pans

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, Feels, M/M, Mortality, Pining, This is utterly self-indulgent and I'm not sorry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: A fanmix forthe ballad of pots and pans(and its upcoming multivoice podfic).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Fanmix] the ballad of pots and pans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ballad of Pots and Pans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242616) by [aethylas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethylas/pseuds/aethylas). 



> Compiled for the "Create a Fanmix" challenge for Voiceteam 2020.

  1. [Entre Moi Et Mon Amin--Qntal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZduF-oGdiM) ([lyrics + English translation](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/entre-moi-et-mon-amin-my-love-and-i-alone.html))
  2. [Never-Ending Road (Amhrán Duit)--Loreena McKennitt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeGC_WlFBaw) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/loreenamckennitt/neverendingroadamhranduit.html))
  3. [Bless the Road--Mary Black](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQ-FJLzlM3s) ([lyrics](https://lyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Mary_Black:Bless_The_Road))
  4. [Sparrow--Mazzy Star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncSQyZEGnkI) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mazzystar/sparrow.html))
  5. [Right Side of Zero--Darryl Purpose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dL0s_KwwzY) ([lyrics](https://lyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Darryl_Purpose:Right_Side_Of_Zero))
  6. [The Water Is Wide--Órla Fallon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VwA2_kzLWE) ([lyrics](https://lyrics.fandom.com/wiki/%C3%93rla_Fallon:The_Water_Is_Wide))
  7. [When Evening Shadows Fall--Robin Williamson and His Merry Band](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V29Eju3_DOA) ([lyrics](https://lyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Robin_Williamson:When_Evening_Shadow_Fall))
  8. [Dandelion Wine--Blackmore's Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkyeA6r3lxQ) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/blackmoresnight/dandelionwine.html))
  9. [Falling--Kate Rusby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eogbFwM_Qds) ([lyrics](https://lyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Kate_Rusby:Falling))
  10. [My Dearest Dear--Connie Dover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyHogO6X-9Y) ([lyrics](https://lyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Connie_Dover:My_Dearest_Dear))
  11. [The Parting Glass--Loreena McKennitt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYfyVSt_mJo) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/loreenamckennitt/thepartingglass.html))



**Author's Note:**

> I am TOTALLY DOWN for giving DVD commentary-style ramblings about the thought process behind my selections for this fanmix! So hit me up in the comments if you're interested in having me natter at you about music and Witcher feels <3


End file.
